


All the Things

by abyssobrotulaCronos



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i actually wrote his oh wow, rafi VAI Q É TUA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssobrotulaCronos/pseuds/abyssobrotulaCronos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a conversation with a friend: "Can you imagine if, by the end of the game, when they all got to the castle, the king offered Marle's hand to Crono and Lucca was like 'um. i'm the one who wants it tbh'"</p><p>this is exactly it, with 1000% more fluff and a nice kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rafi the caballero](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rafi+the+caballero).



Lucca was glad they were fine. After everything that happened, she _knew_ depicting the situation as _fine_ was insanity, almost disrespectful for all the souls involved, their families and her own mind. But when they got _home_ again, it was so peaceful she hadn’t a better word to describe it.

It was past noon, the fair was still going on at full force and placing Epoch in a hidden place was hard (mainly because when Crono got on the board it was hell to keep him from trying new maneuvers), but they ended up finding a nice spot just beside Lucca’s home. She was sure her parents wouldn’t mind a fairly big spaceship on their backyard; this realization also came with a sigh of relief. Her mother would be able to see it! The young scientist didn’t even mind if she was going to be mad as long as she was there, walking with her own legs to testify the existence of something as big and complex as that machine.

The sky was limpid at the time, as blue and endless as Marle’s eyes. A handful of birds surpassed them meters higher and the princess pointed them out with a clear smile and the happiness of a child, spinning around the grass and spreading her arms. Saving the world hadn’t been easy, oh boy, but damned be the gods if seeing Marle happy like this didn’t make it worth. Worth of slaying thousand of monsters, breaking the dream/time-verse over and over, watching her best friend pass away and return from the dead, finding time in between to be insecure and think Crono were Marle were just _meant_ to be. Of course, he was tall, fierce, strong; She was petite, brave, gentle.

Lucca didn’t fit, no, she was too loud, straightforward, assertive in an annoying way. She almost believed she’d spent the rest of her life building machines with Taban and Robo.

But that was before.

Before Marle herself joined the private moment of impossible happiness Lucca experienced after saving her mother from a certain fatidic day.

_She was sitting on the floor by the portal, legs spread open and arms folded on the grass, head using them to rest upon. Having a second chance felt so good it almost hurt inside, it was so satisfying it messed her insides and easily mistook relief with past fear. And Marle was there, watching from behind the bushes when Lucca stumbled out the passage and threw herself in a state of overwhelming thankfulness._

_At first, she thought something had gone wrong, she thought that her beloved scientist had corrupted something on the wrecked lines of their fate and she was going to drop the bomb sooner or later, tell them they were promptly fucked._

_It didn’t happen. Lucca was smiling; the tears were from pure excitement, so Marle smiled along and crushed her with a hug without thinking about the consequences, the implied fact that she was spying, as nasty as it sounds. Lucca didn’t mind, she would never mind getting free hugs from the blonde girl, she never said a word, not when they hugged, not when they parted, not when Marle gathered all the power of the world in a single moment and kissed Lucca._

_Not even when they fell asleep together that night._

It was totally worth, now the pink-haired girl knew.

– Marle! We better be headin’ to your place! – Crono yelled, catching her eyes for a moment before she turned back again, dismissing his attitude with a wave of the hand. Lucca giggled and he scowled towards his best friend, this time – Seriously, how do you put up with her all the time?

Her only answer was a shrug.

*

The walk to the palace was uneventful. The path was almost cleaned out of monsters and none of the weak beasts could ever dream of beating them, so strolling through the forest was more like a family weekend and less like the end of the world. This was almost metaphoric.

Lucca wasn’t nervous, nah, she’d deal with this the way she had even done with all the things: with her heart on her sleeve. If things went wrong, it wasn’t like she’d be afraid of an angry father. She had been face to face with an alien that bent time and fed from human energy, it couldn’t be that bad!

In the end, it was only awkward.

Getting praised by the king after being banished by the same man days before sounded comical. Marle, on her throne, was eyeing Lucca and clearly holding her laughter, hands neatly folded over her lap and posing like a real member of royalty just for the sake of making the other girl squirm on her place.

– Crono, I have no words to express my gratitude – the old man said, walking towards him – I’ve been terrible to you and your friends, my attitude can never be erased, but I hope it can be redeemed. I grant you, if she accepts, of course, Marle’s hand. You shall marry my daughter.

Marle widened her eyes. Lucca went red from head to toe, the speech she’d thought about was gone and she became a stuttering mess within, looking at the ceiling and wondering why her glasses were suddenly fogged.

The princess laughed after a few beats and it echoed through the whole castle, Crono only coughed, neither as embarrassed nor amused as his useless friends.

– Sir? – he mused, for the king only looked at him with a weird expression.

– What is so funny?

– I don’t think _I’m_ the one who wants to marry Marle.

– What do you mean, boy? Are you telling me I made a fool of myself?

The princess stepped on. The long dress, gloves and braided hair made her look like a fairy, some sort of pixie that infested Lucca’s dreams, she sighed for herself, realizing it wasn’t the best situation to begin a fantasy. It was her turn to cough and step on as well.

– Dad, you always make a fool of yourself – Marle giggled and looked tenderly at Lucca – don’t be so dense.

– Can someone please enlighten me? Don’t tell me you have plans of marrying that frog, my dear!

– Well, – the girl wearing glasses muttered, voice so low Crono couldn’t recognize his best friend who was always to certain at what she did – in fact I’m the one who wants to marry her.

The king stared.

And stared and stared. The servants were getting uncomfortable, some shocked, others smiling like vultures, as pleased as surprised. Eager to see a conclusion.

– Dad? Are you broken? – Marle joked when he wouldn’t move at all.

– ...

– He’s definitely broken – someone in between the maids said.

– Someone sit him down! – another voice came from the curtains.

– Kiss her already! – a soldier yelled and several other incentives followed.

Lucca wouldn’t have the courage if Marle hadn’t smiled broadly nor if Crono hadn’t denied with his head and smirked low, stepping back to give them both all the space they needed.

So they kissed. Upon heels, Marle was almost as tall as Lucca, so it gave them a nice, steady height to prop hands on waist and fingers on hair. Everyone cheered and applauded, the king was still dead on his tracks, but no one really minded him enough to give a little help.

*

The news ran fast. Soon everyone in Guardia was talking about the marriage that would happen. The marriage of the king’s daughter with Truce’s mad scientist, by the end of the year on the little church near the north village.

Everyone was as curious as surprised. A little more curious than surprised, maybe. A few mean tongues dared to accuse: _“She obviously wasn’t a normal girl”_ , some others would be as neutral as possible: _“I guess it was shocking, but what can you do! Youth is changing this world!”_ , but mostly the conclusions were nice: _“They’re beautiful together, a wonderful couple.”_

Marle wore her mother’s wedding dress with a long tail, shining veil and a bouquet of flowers as big as Robo’s belly. Lucca’s dress was made by Lara in a hurry, but was beautiful nonetheless, delicate and simple like she wanted. Her bouquet was also smaller, but significantly more exotic, it was made by Robo himself, who went on a trek to find the most beautiful flowers to his master and good friend.

The king eventually came back to normal and stood by his daughter, looking as proud as one with a still shocked expression could look, but hugged and kissed Lucca as if she was his own daughter and told her he was happy as long as they were too. Crono said the same, told them both they better bring him souvenirs and even cried a little while hugging both at the same time and muttering his sisters were so beautiful.

Marle kissed her over and over again when the ceremony was over and Lucca had to remind her that they were in public several times, but seeing the princess so excited to begin a new life beside her was heartwarming, she didn’t have the courage to scold her because of this.

Lucca wished Magus and Frog could show up to see how happy they were, even despising both at the beginning, the voyage had been long and she grew rather used to their presence and friendship, but messing with time again only to please herself was kind of wrong on her book.

It was okay. She’d always have them inside her heart, she thought as her wife pulled her by the hand to run down the aisle and get in the carriage that waited for the both by the end. The whole kingdom cheered, cried and laughed with them even as they were on a boat heading to a small island to their honeymoon.

The sky was clear again and she repeated in her head the words that Gaspar once said and that stuck with her. It was true, wasn’t it? After all, love, hate, justice, longing, they meant all the same on a rupture. Once you change someone’s life, you are now part of it.

She believed it with all her forces and prayed it was true, because she didn’t regret her journey. Didn’t regret loving hard. And it was all that really mattered.

 


End file.
